digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Salamon
Salamon is a Mammal Digimon. It is a Holy-species Digimon child characterized by its lop ears. Because it is still very young, it is unable to manifest its holy powers, and isn't even aware of its own mission. For that reason it is naturally insecure, so it can become either good or evil. However, the time will come someday when Salamon, who was born as a Holy-species Digimon, will awaken to its mission as one of the "Virus Busters". Also, Salamon is an experimental Digimon that was created by Digimon researchers, and because it was made to imitate the pets that live with humans, it has an appearance close to that of a real animal.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/plotmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Plotmon] Salamon wears a Holy Ring around its neck. Attacks *'Puppy Howl' (Puppy Howling): Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched bark. *'Petty Punch'This attack retains its original name of "Petit Punch" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Petit Punch): Rapidly punches the opponent. *'Sledge Crash'This attack retains its original name of "Sledge Dash" in Digimon Battle. (Sledge Dash): Rams into foe at full speed. Happy Paw: Releases a beam of holy energy from its mouth. Design Salamon is a with white fur and green eyes. It carries a Holy Ring on its neck, as if it were a . Etymologies ;Plotmon (プロットモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used throughout the Japanese version of the franchise. * . From the dog breed|プロット・ハウンド|Purotto Haundo}}, and also a pun on "|プロトタイプ|Purotaipu}}, as Salamon is said to be an experimental Digimon. ;Salamon Name used in American English materials. *After Terri-Lei O'Malley's pet cat. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Kari's son has a Salamon as his Digimon. Digimon Frontier Some Salamon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon World Data Squad The DATS first encounter Salamon in the Sneyato Forest. She will give them special items if they have enough DigiEggs. If they don't, she will give them a status report on their Digimon and their progress in the game. can digivolve into Salamon if the DATS have a Holy Ring, which they can get from Salamon by trading digieggs. Digimon Next A Salamon is seen fighting a Patamon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World 3 Salamon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 0/5. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Salamon card is #099 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 600 HP, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Puppy Howling": inflicts 300 damage. * "Petit Punch": inflicts 230 damage. * "Sledge Crash": inflicts 0 damage, Counterattack. Its support effect is "Change own Specialty to Nature. Draw 1 card.". Digimon World -next 0rder- Digimon Racing Salamon is a playable character that digivolves to Gatomon. Digimon World DS Salamon digivolves from Puttimon and digivolves further into Gatomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Salamon is #042 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 105 HP, 119 MP, 76 Attack, 59 Defense, 64 Spirit, 61 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 2 and Death Ward 1 traits. Salamon digivolves from Puttimon and can digivolve into Gatomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Salamon, your Digimon must be at least level 7. Salamon can DNA Digivolve into Seasarmon with Gaomon. Salamon can be hatched from the Pink Digi-Egg or Holy Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Salamon digivolves from Sunmon with 20 Holy AP or Nyaromon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Darcmon with 6 Battles, Angemon with 20 Holy AP, Unimon with 20 Beast AP or Gatomon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Plotmon is #039, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Paralysis Protection and Lucky Traits. It dwells in the Packet Coast. Plotmon digivolves from Puttimon or Calumon and can digivolve into Gatomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Plotmon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Salamon digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve into Gatomon, Sorcermon, Reppamon, Frigimon, and Veedramon. Digimon Battle Salamon is a Vaccine Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Nyaromon at level 11. The "Salamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Salamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. Salamon can also be found in the Forest of Learning, where it is a level 12 enemy. Salamon's unique drop is Salamon's Fur, eight of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Hope. It has a stat build of 2-3-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-3-2-2 as an enemy Digimon. Salamon's Skill 1 is Sledge Dash, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Puppy Howling, which is a distant five target skill. Salamon gains the ability to digivolve to Gatomon at level 21, Angewomon at level 31, and Ophanimon at level 41. It can digivolve its Gatomon form, using the "Evolutor" item, to Goatmon with the Digi-Egg of Hope, Rabbitmon with the Digi-Egg of Friendship, and Nefertimon with the Digi-Egg of Light. Digimon Masters Salamon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies. SalamonGatomon can digivolve to Gatomon, and SalamonBlackGatomon can digivolve to BlackGatomon. Digimon Links Salamon is a Rookie and Bright Digimon with standard 350 HP, ATK 446, DEF 435, S-ATK 594, S-DEF 450, SPD 90 stats and maximum level of 10, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Puppy Howl. It digivolves from Nyaromon, and digivolves to Sorcermon, Gatomon, Veedramon, Frigimon, or Reppamon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Mammal Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon